Date Night
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Roman Reigns takes his wife Jessica out for a date night


**Date Night**

**Pairing: Roman Reigns x OC**

**Warning: Smutty goodness**

**Summary: Roman Reigns takes his wife Jessica out for a date night**

* * *

Jessica stood in the bathroom doing her makeup. She was currently doing putting eye shadow on when Roman walked in. "Babe I told you didn't have to wear make-up."

"I want to look nice for you." Jessica replied

"Baby girl with or without makeup you look beautiful. That's why I married you."

"I thought you married because you love me?"

"I do love you. I married you because I love you and you're beautiful."

"Aww thanks baby." "You're welcome baby." Roman kissed her on the head. "Hurry up were gonna be late for our dinner reservation."

"Alright babe."

"You're dress in a box on the bed. I bought you a new one."

"Thanks baby."

"Anything for my baby girl." Roman kisses her on the head again and went downstairs.

Jessica finished her makeup not soon after Roman went downstairs.

She walked over to her dresser and grabbing a sexy pair of lingerie Roman's favorite took off her robe and put it on. She then checked herself out in the mirror and smiled. She walked over to bed and opened the box pulling the dress out. Roman knew her well.

Jessica pulled the dress over her head and situated it the looked in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. Jessica smiled again the grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. She grabbed her heels and slipped them on then put a necklace and a braclet then grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

Roman looked up when he heard heels hitting the hardwood floor. Jessica smiled at him as she came down the stairs. "Wow I know my baby well."

"Yes you do baby." Roman smiled and grabbed her hand helping down the rest of the stairs. "Damn this dress hugs your curves perfectly."

"I know." Roman wraps his arm around her. "If we didn't have this dinner reservation I'd rip this dress off of you and fuck you so hard."

"Roman." Jessica said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like it me pounding that tight pussy don't you baby?"

"Babe."

"Don't worry you're in for a long night. Come on."

Roman grabbed the key and Jessica's head and went to the garage helping Jessica down the step. Roman held Jessica's door open and helped her inside then got in the car and drove to the restaurant

Once they pulled up to the restaurant Roman helped Jessica out of the car and handed the valet the keys. "Don't scratch it up."

The valet nodded and got in the car. Roman helped Jessica up the steps. "You're gonna like this restaurant baby. I got us the best table."

"Well by the looks of the outside its beautiful inside."

"Oh trust me baby you'll be amazed." Roman said and opened the door. "Ladies first."

Jessica smiled and walked in. Roman holds the door open for a couple walking out then walks in. "Jeez can't say thank you."

Jessica chukckled and grabbed his hand. They walked up to the hostess. "Yes reservation for two."

The hostess looks at her book. "Oh yes." She said. "Follow me."

They follow the hostess to the outdoor patio. "Roman this is beautiful."

"No as beautiful as you though."

Jessica smiled as Roman kissed her hand. "Here you go." The hostess said.

"Thank you." Roman said and pulled Jessica's chair out. The hostess nodded as Roman sat down and walked away.

Jessica looked around. "This is really beautiful."

"I know. That's why I picked it." Roman said as a waiter brought them a bottle of wine and poured a glass for them. "We didn't order that."

"Babe everything is paid for. The only thing we have to do is enjoy ourselves."

"Really?"

"Of course. As you see we don't have menus."

"Oh."

"Baby girl I've been planning this date for months, I just need the right time to take you out on a date and well tonight is the night."

Jessica smiled. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome doll and I must say you are looking gorgeous in that dress."

"you don't look bad yourself in that grey suit with that red tie."

"Picked it out just for you baby." Roman smirked. "I just wanna rip that dress off you and fuck you right here."

"You're gonna have to wait until we get home Mr. Reigns."

"Oh baby I can. Question is, can you?"

"Of course I can." Jessica said and took a sip of her wine. Roman took a sip of his as well. The waiter brought them their food.

"Oh man it smells and looks delicious." Jessica said

"Enjoy it baby girl."

The waiter sat Roman's plate in front of him. "Thank you". The waiter nodded and walked away.

Jessica cut a piece of her steak and then ate it. "Oh man."

"Taste good baby?"

"Yeah. Its very tender."

Roman smiled watching her eat. The two ate in silence for a few moments. The only thing heard was the clink of their forks hitting the plate

An hour later Jessica and Roman finished eating. "You ready to go baby?"

"Yeah."

Roman grabs her hand and leads her out of the restaurant. As Roman and Jessica waited for the valet to bring the car around Roman puts his hands around Jessica and began kissing her neck

Jessica moaned softly tilting her head. Roman kissed her neck leaving a mark. He licked over the mark on her neck. The valet brought the car and around and got out

Roman held Jessica's door open then got in himself. Roman then drove them home. Roman then parked the car in the driveway and helped Jessica out of the car. Roman closes the door and Jessica pulls him into a kiss

* * *

Roman pulls her close kissing her back. "Lets go inside baby."

Jessica smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him inside. Roman hits the garage opener for it to close and shuts the door.

After knocking knocking some stuff down Roman and Jessica make it to the bedroom. Roman kicks the door shut and pulls Jessica into a kiss. Jessica moaned softly. Roman moved Jessica's hair grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulls it down letting her dress fall to the floor

"Damn baby." Roman twirls Jessica around. "Daddy's favorite."

"Mmmhmm."

Roman took his suit jacket off then his tie and drop them in the floor. He pulled Jessica into another kiss and Jessica began unbuttoning Roman's shirt. Roman untucked his shirt and shrugged it off of him

"On the bed baby girl."

Jessica walked over to the bed and laid on it while Roman checked her ass out as he took his shoes and socks off. Jessica rested her head on the pillows watching Roman as he walked over with a predatory look in his eyes. Roman then crawled on top of Jessica and began kissing her neck. Jessica titled her head and moaned

Roman begans sucking and biting Jessica's neck leaving a mark just like he did on the other side. Roman then reaches under her and unhooks her bra pulling it off of her and tosses it aside. He then takes a nipple into his mouth while messing with other one

Jessica moans throwing her head back. Roman swirls her tongue around the nipple and sucks it then doing the same to the other one. Jessica pulls the hair band out of Roman's hair running her fingers through it. Roman kisses down Jessica's stomach and kisses her mouth before sitting up.

"Hips up baby girl."

Jessica lifts her hips and Roman slides her panties off. Roman spreads her legs and licks his lips

"You're soaked baby girl."

Jessica smirks and Roman tosses her panties to the side. Roman looks back at her seeing Jessica touching herself.

Roman growls "someone's ready for daddy".

Jessica bites her lip and Roman dives between her legs immediately going to work on her pussy. Jessica moans grabbing a handful of the blanket. Roman curls the tip of his tongue as he licks her wet folds. Jessica moans out as Roman kisses her folds.

"R-Roman." Jessica moaned out.

Roman grabs ahold of her legs and pulls them apart more then dives back in. Jessica arches her back moaning at the delicious friction of Roman's tongue and tries to buck into his mouth but Roman holds her hips down.

"Roman, b-baby. I-I'm close." Jessica moaned.

Roman gently bites her folds knowing it drives Jessica wild. Jessica moans tangling her fingers in Roman's hair. Roman looks up at her signaling her to cum. Jessica explodes into his mouth. Roman licks his lips as he pulls away.

"Turn over. Ass up." Roman says.

Jessica turns over and sticks her ass in the air. Roman smacks her ass and pulls his sweatpants and boxers off.

"Come on baby." Jessica says wiggling her butt at him.

Roman grabs the lube and lubes his cock up then lining himself up with Jessica's entrance. Roman pulls her ass cheeks apart and thrusts into her.

"Roman!" Jessica says.

"Oh, my god so tight. Mmm."

Jessica moans rolling her hips.

"Yeah that it's baby." Roman says.

Roman pulls her head back as he goes deeper. Jessica moans loudly. Roman flips her over and puts his legs over his shoulders.

"Roman!" Jessica says.

Roman smirks down at her then brushes his thumb over her folds making her moan. Roman puts her legs down.

"Keep them apart I'm gonna pound that ass." He says.

Jessica looks up at him as Roman leans over her and pounds her.

"O-oh my god R-Roman." She says.

"Yeah, that's it baby." Roman kisses her.

"I'm close." Jessica says. "Oh god I am to. I got you baby release." Roman says.

Roman grabs her legs, Jessica releases holding onto Roman.

"Suck me off baby." Roman says.

Roman pulls out and smiles watching Jessica take him into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's it." Roman says.

Jessica deep throats him, Roman moans feeling his balls tightening up.

"I'm close." Roman says.

Jessica begins bobbing her head. Roman wraps her hair around his hand and slowly thrusts into her mouth. Roman release a few minutes later. Jessica wipes her mouth and Roman pulls her into a kiss.

"Oh that was amazing." Jessica says.

"You're damn right it was." Roman says

Jessica leans over and kisses him again. Roman kisses back pulling the blankets over them and going to sleep

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
